


All Shapes and Sizes

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Lovely Evelyn is a plus size girl When the drop dead gorgeous Commander of the Inquisition flirts with her she thinks he's just being nice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Evelyn had battled with her weight pretty much her entire life, she was a chubby baby, a plump toddler. Thanks to her sweet tooth, she was a heavy-set teen, which didn't change much as she became an adult. 

She had always heard the one phrase that made her teeth itch from well-meaning aunts.”You have beautiful features, stunning blue eyes, with your dark hair you would be so pretty if…” She was tall for a woman just shy of six feet, a wilting flower she was not. 

Being a Warrior, she hid behind her armor, no one could see her shape under plate. It was more than just her physical protection it was emotional too, whenever she was walking around Skyhold in her Maker forsaken clingy pajama things, she felt exposed and judged. Trying to ignore the whispers, they cut just as deep as when she was young. “How can she be so big, and still fight. I really thought she would lose some weight by now.”

They didn't notice that she had, in fact, lost weight since becoming Inquisitor, but she wasn't built like the waify mages or the Orlesian nobles, with their waistlines men could span their hands around. She was solid and big boned, her downfall at Skyhold was Anastasia, a fantastic cook who made her sweets. Which she then had left every day in Evelyn's rooms when she was home.

She was the Inquisitor for fuck's sake, should she care what they thought of her appearance Fade no, did she… yes. Specifically, her Commander. Cullen was the epitome of fit, fat didn't dare dishonor his flesh, and he was so dreamy. His golden eyes, his wavy hair, that scar… Maker, he had been the lead role in her bedtime fantasies of late. He was more than that, though, he was also kind, considerate, a great friend and listener, intelligent, humble he had women all over Skyhold throwing themselves at him literally. Just last week they were taking their daily walk when a chambermaid “tripped and fell” into his arms, he simply helped her up and they kept walking. He never treated her like a fat girl… but then he really didn't treat her like a girl at all. She was the Inquisitor, and while he considered her a very close friend, that it seems, is where it ended.

They were all playing Wicked Grace, Varric even convinced Cullen to join, Josie was kicking all their asses. Bull in true Bull form was turning the conversation to a direction that made Evelyn's ears turn pink. “So Cullen, Is anyone ringing your bell?” he looked at Bull puzzled. Turning bright red when the Qunari clarified “You know wetting your wick, common man what kind of woman are you into. I know it's not men because you keep turning Dorian here down.” 

Cullen looked like he wished Corypheus would attack right now, just so he could strike him down, ending the conversation. Much to his dismay Bull continued “See me, I Like them a little thick. I like to have something to hold onto,” Bull was making hand gestures, thrusting his hips as he spoke. “You know, someone that when I get really going isn't going to snap in half on my dick. There is also the one thing a curvy girl has over the twigs am I right boys” Bull raised his glass, as he saucily winked at the Inquisitor “To breasts! and the lucky girls who have ample ones.” Cullen Blushed “Yes well... that is something.”

Playing chess in the gardens had become their thing, whenever Cullen and Evelyn had down time they got into some epic games. Today, however, he seemed distracted. He kept making moves that were leaving him open, looking everywhere but at her, finally she had enough “Cullen are you ok? you don't seem to be all here, am I keeping you from something or someone.?” 

He stuttered.”Noo, but... Maker this is stupid.” He fidgeted in his seat, finally just blurting out, “why did you change your outfit?” Today Evelyn had opted for casual trousers, with an oversized linen shirt, she didn't know it but with the light shining like it was, the fabric had become opaque, he could see the curve of her breasts. After the discussion, last night all Cullen could think of was Evelyn's breasts, he even had a dream last night about sliding his cock between them, Dammit, he had to focus.

She looked at him oddly, “is how I'm dressed really that bad? ” he stammered “Maker no, I was just wondering why the change if it was for a reason or you know… someone?”  
She looked at him pissed off, she wasn't sure why “is it so strange that I might want to dress differently, or so shocking if there was someone I wanted to dress differently for. I might only be the chunky sidekick Inquisitor to you, but this may come as a shock, I'm not repulsive to everyone.” He was speechless at her outburst “Inquisitor, Evelyn, I never, I mean, I didn't say. Please, I don't think that I just.” She held her hand up, I'm sorry Cullen, I’m… gah nevermind I need too, I'm sorry.” She got up and all but ran from the gardens.

He found her sitting on the wall of the ramparts overlooking the frostbacks, she jumped when he put his hand on her shoulder. “You want to tell me what the Maker that was all about.” She looked up at him with a sad smile. “Not really, it's just…I’m lonely,” she held up her hand the soft green glow mocking her. He took her green hand in his, “you don't have to be you know.” She smiled looking over at him “it's tempting Cullen, but a pity roll in the sack isn't really either of our styles.”

She patted his arm and went to leave, he grabbed her hand, sounding angry. “Why do you keep doing that? You’ve done that to me for months now, anytime I show any interest in you, you make a joke or brush me off.” She stood there for a moment before answering “because even in this messed up situation, there is still no scenario where someone who looks like you do, would want someone who looks like me.” Before he could tell her how wrong she was she left, he sat there for awhile formulating a plan.

When she finally retired for the night, bounding up to her stairs like she always did. This time, however, she stopped short standing in the middle of her room, Cullen was leaning against the arm of her couch arms crossed, waiting.

Before she could speak Cullen took her hand dragging her over to the mirror “it has been brought to my attention today, that you seem to think you know what I want in a partner. Which is funny because I’ve never dated or bedded anyone in Skyhold. You have it in your head my ideal woman, but you forgot one thing…" his lips close to her ear "to ask me what I want, and what I want is you.”

She started to blush and turn away, He wouldn't let her, he wrapped his arms around her from behind making her look at herself in the mirror. “Tell me what you see?” When she didn't answer, he nodded and kissed her shoulder, “OK then, I, will tell you exactly what I see. What haunts me in my dreams, what's become my vision when I'm alone at night in my bed. I see a strong independent woman, who is beautiful. Whose eyes captivate me, whose voice instantly makes me smile. I see a woman, who changed her clothing today and I nearly lost my mind with want, all because I could see her curves silhouetted through the light fabric. It took all my willpower not to shame her in the gardens, but Maker, I desperately wanted too. I see a Woman so filled with passion that I want to be the one she blesses with it. Bull was right, last night. I want someone that when I get a little rough, isn't going to snap in half. Someone that when I want it a little rough back can deliver. I want curves to worship, I want the softness, and I want someone who will give as much as she can take, I want you.”

His hands were on her hips, his chin on her shoulder forcing her to make eye contact in the mirror “The first time I saw you out of your Armor, in your regular clothing I was hard for two days. Now you keep trying to protest when I tell you what I see. So my question isn't why do I see that... it's why can't you? Evelyn, you're breathtaking, I am humbled by you.” He spun her into his arms and she tried to make a joke about him needing glasses.

He shook his head. “don't do that, I hate it when you make fun of yourself.” He tucked her hair behind her ears and brought her face close to his. “You're not the only one who’s lonely Evie” her voice barely above a whisper. “But you could have anyone.” He leaned in to kiss her lips “they aren't you.”

The kiss was soft at first but quickly became demanding, pulling back pressing his forehead to hers “I’m sorry ... that was umm ...That was really... nice…I mean” She silenced him kissing him furiously nipping at his lip. Cullen held her tight against him, their lips grazing over each other tongues darting out caressing, leaning back he smiled at her. “I also love the fact that you are tall, I can stand here kissing you for hours without my neck being sore.”

He grabbed the hem of her tunic pulling it over her head, moaning when the two most perfect globes came into view. “Maker I have dreamed of this moment,” taking one in his hand bringing his lips to it, capturing her nipple between his teeth. He loved the sounds she was making, it was like lighting to his cock. She needed to see him, to touch him, his mouth left her nipple long enough to rid himself of his tunic.

He pushed her backward watching her tumble into the covers of her bed, crawling alongside her body. He ran his fingers over her sides capturing her breast again, his mouth on hers relishing the feel of her. Her hands were caressing the hard planes of his back, feeling empowered for the first time in her life, she hooked a leg over his hip and rolled him onto his back.

She was rewarded with a low growl his hands on her hips, it was her turn to caress his chest, she leaned in and traced every scar with her tongue. Tugging on his nipple with her teeth, feeling her center getting wetter at the sounds and movements beneath her. Feeling bold she sat back and ground her core against the bulge in his pants, her hands on her breast squeezing them and pinching her own nipples. In a breathy voice “So, there is this place in Orlea that will pierce your nipples… I’ve always thought about doing it. Would you like that Commander, to be able to tug on rings with your teeth?” Cullen growled at the thought, sitting up biting her nipple harder than he would have normally, but she was arching against him and moaning.

When he flipped her onto her back, he was kissing down her stomach trying to undo her laces, but she tied them weird. It was getting to the point where it was comical she kept trying to help. Finally, with a growl he took the dagger out of his boot and sliced the offending garment off, just because he could, he did the same with her smalls. Throwing the dagger at the wall it landed with a thunk in the wood, he gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled her legs to the edge of the bed, and went to his knees “remind me to retrieve my dagger later.”

Slowly he started at her knee kissing his way up leaving small love bites in his wake, he could see how wet she was. Blowing softly across her center, running a fingertip over her puffy lips. He could see she was embarrassed he needed to push that feeling away, rather than just enduring, he needed her to participate in her passion. 

Locking his eyes with hers as he spoke: “touch yourself for me, open yourself up so I can taste you.” Hesitantly resting on one elbow, the fingers of her other hand slide forward opening her slick lips, this time, it was his turn to moan. “Tell me, Evelyn, have you ever laid here at night and dreamed of me, pretended it was my fingers on you?” She gasped as she nodded her middle finger stroking her clit.

He had to undo his trousers as he watched her, they were far too uncomfortable at the moment. Leaning in he started following her finger with his tongue, she yelped in shock but her surprise quickly turned to moans. Evelyn’s head fell back and she was lost in sensations when two of his fingers breached her channel and began moving inside her, Maker he felt so good. It didn't take him long to bring her to the edge, he could feel her walls gripping him her hips riding his hand as he sucked her clit. When she was right there, teetering on the edge he stopped. 

She laid there for a moment startled, as she felt the tingles ebb the release she had been chasing fall away. Looking down her body at him he was standing there naked stroking his cock. “The first time either of us come together, I will be deep inside you.”

She stood up in naked glory, facing each other as she pressed her hips into his, his cock slipping between her thighs her height perfect, he was rubbing against her slick lips. Cullen couldn't help himself he slid between her thighs, harder until she stepped back and went to her knees. 

Looking up at him, Evelyn ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, from balls to tip circling his head with the tip of her tongue. Her eyes still locked on his in a challenge as she swallowed him down as far as she could, using her hands to stroke the rest.

His hand rested on her head guiding her, when he started that, she stopped and smiled. “Trust me when I say, I know what I'm doing I don't need your help.” He caressed her cheek, not knowing what to do with his hands as she continued, he placed them behind his head. The sounds of her sucking and the sensations that accompanied those sounds were almost too much.

Sliding out of her mouth with a pop, Cullen grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, “I fucking need to be in you, now.” The power she felt when looking at how much this beautiful man wanted her was making her drunk. Saucily Evelyn moved to the middle of her bed and spread her legs, running her fingers through her center, she sucked a wet finger into her mouth.”Well then come and get me…” His lips crushed hers as he lined his cock up with her core, thrusting in he moaned her name. “This is going to be fast, but the dozen other time I take you tonight, I promise will be much much slower.” 

Cullen well and truly fucked her his hips pistoned into her, moving her hand so she could rub her clit as he slid inside her.

When she came it was explosive her body went rigid, her back bowed he held onto her as he bellowed her name emptying himself deep inside her. They were both still frantic before he let her come down from their mutual orgasm, he moved her to her knees, thrusting hard into her this time it was his fingers on her clit. He pulled her against his chest, both of them kneeling as he took her from behind. The offending mirror in her line of sight, his eyes found hers in the mirror. His lips at her ear just as she came for the third time, he whispered “so fucking beautiful” and he bit her ear.

The initial panic and hurriedness gone, he laid behind her as he caressed her hip, her breasts and just worshiped all her curves. When his fingers found her wet center he placed her leg back over his, sliding into her nipping her neck as he slowly made love to her, making her lose control.

They had been at it for hours, they both needed a break. She didn't ask him to stay, but there was no way he was leaving. Let Skyhold say what they would, he had claimed his girl, he would be damned if he would sleep one more night without her when he could have her in his arms. It was too hot for covers, so they laid naked together, Cullen pulled her into his side, caressing her hip. Evelyn’s head on his chest, she could see them in the damned mirror again but, this time… this time, she loved what she saw.


	2. Fat Girls don't wear gowns... They Become Art.

Varric waved his hand calling back the historian who was interested in the tale of the Inquisitor “Andraste’s ass, do you want to hear more of this story or not?” He took the person sitting down opposite him, in the Hanged man as a sign to continue. 

Nodding, a Salacious grin spreading across his face Varric told the tale of the Winter Palace and the Grand Game.

Now where were we… “Ah yes Evelyn and Cullen had just started dating, it had taken Cullen months to break down the barriers Evelyn had set up in her own mind that she somehow wasn't worthy of Cullen just because she was a big girl. Which is Nug shit because she's amazing, it has always hurt my heart that she never seems to see that. But her Commander, He didn't just knock down those barriers he kicked them in. Maker those two were constantly pawing at each other after that, It was good for Curly. Helped him smile more.”

Evelyn stood in her rooms in the Winter Palace on a weird platform in her smalls. Josephine, Leliana, Vivienne and Dorian standing around her. Maker, she felt huge exposed. Why hadn't she tossed the offending three mirrors over the balcony when she had a chance, who ever thought they were a good idea obviously didn't have an ass or belly. “Maker why am I doing this again?” Dorian slapped her playfully on her ass cheek, “behave, we are about to bring all of the stuffed shirts out there to their Maker loving knees. They will worship the Herald of Andraste before the night is over.” Giving him a sideways glance fidgeting nervously “why is someone else wearing this dress?” 

Josephine stuck her tongue out at her, Dorian rolled his eyes. When the designer a tiny Orlesian woman first met Evelyn the first thing she asked was "tell me what are your three best features," Evelyn had to think about it for a minute and responded with a sigh “Eyes, breasts and legs” she nodded “ok tell me 3 things you want to hide?” laughing Evie listed off “Hips, belly, and butt.” the little woman nodded “ok your dress will be in your room at the winter palace waiting for you. You will be magnificent” 

When her whirlwind of a dressmaker came in followed by her dress Evelyn was stunned, it looked like it was in pieces still. The little woman explained that dresses were like a piece of fine art, once applied to the canvas everyone will understand. All Evelyn could think was, The Maker hates a coward, here goes nothing. 

The dressmaker stood on a stool next to Evelyn and began, she explained that it was in the newest shape called a trumpet style meaning it was tighter on the top and then just above her knees gradually flared out into a magnificent fuller skirt. Evelyn wasn't really sure how she felt about that, but it was too late now. The fabric of the dress was the most beautiful shade of deep blue, it had silver crystals all around what she assumed was the bodice that fanned out throughout the dress like stars spilled on a night sky. Evelyn stepped into the bottom half.

She still couldn't fathom how all the random sewn fabric attached to the bottom around her knees was going to make a dress. That's when Evelyn discovered what a true piece of artwork it was while everyone else would be in tight corsets and tied into their dresses she had the luxury of movement. The tightness around her thighs, moved and stretched with her but hugged her when she was standing still. No corset allowed her to twist and turn. 

They placed a beautiful one-inch wide jeweled collar with sapphires and diamonds around her neck. She was instructed to just hold her hands out to her sides and trust them. Nodding she stood there, then the magic began all the fabric that was attached to the bottom around her legs was put in its place like a puzzle they brought the back of her dress just to rest on the top curve of her ass then the fabric on the left side was brought under her arm and attached to the collar covering her right breast and then the fabric on the right side was brought across covering her left breast leaving a small diamond shaped hole showing the curve of each in between. There was more fabric on the right that the dressmaker gathered up and made even waves in the front of her dress she explained it was called ruching, and would hide what she didn't want showing. She attached that to Evelyn’s left hip with a button, then she wrapped a five inch jeweled silver strip of fabric over the top of the ruching, attaching the edges of the back to it so she wouldn't accidently have any body parts fall out. 

Standing in the mirror Evelyn was amazing she had never seen its equal the full skirt looked like it floated on top of the floor, the bottom flowed with the ruching in a soft twist making it all an epicenter on her hip. The deep blue material gathered across her body made her stomach look flat, with the crystals dotting at random reminded her of a starry night. The little woman told her to take off her smalls when Evelyn protested, she simply said she would understand in a moment, following instructions feeling very decadent wearing nothing under the dress. 

They had her turn, she suddenly understood the 3 mirrors. Turning, Evelyn gasped Maker, her entire back was exposed the fabric held up because she had a rounded ass, the fabric caressing it, suddenly turning something she hated into an asset. The jeweled belt held the two sides of the back in place without it, she would run the risk of exposing herself to everyone. There was a cloak that went with it so she could wear it to cover her back or not  
. 

Her hair was a riot of raven curls cascading down her back with small jewels scattered throughout it, The tumble of locks swayed and caressed the top of her belt. Her makeup had been done magnificently, she didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. Jeweled cuffs on her wrists, shoes that had heels on them, because you know she needed to be taller, Maker this was going to be a long night. Finally, they slipped her masque into place pinning it in her hair was a butterfly with huge wings in blues and silvers to match her dress. Laughing as she looked at herself touching her face reverently “Maker, do you design armor too? this is… this dress is stunning.” The Dressmaker took her hands looking up at Evelyn shaking her head “No my dear you.. you are stunning, without you in it, it's just a pile of fabric.”

There was something liberating about the masque once she was introduced, everyone would know who she was. Until then however she was able to slip through the party hearing the whispers of approval and shock at her dress. It was by far one of the most outrageous ones here. For the first time she truly felt beautiful in her own skin, it felt so empowering. Her entire demeanor changed she held her head higher, there was a definite swagger in her walk, hips swayed a little more, she laughed a little louder and even pinched the Commanders ass. His reaction was shock and outrage of course, but that only made it sweeter because it meant he didn't know it was her. 

She was even brave enough to take off her cloak, smiling to herself when there were more than a few gasps at her bared back.

She saw the rest of the Inquisition, deciding to make an entrance. Linking her arm through Gaspard de Chalons, she whispered “are you ready my lord?” He did a double take “Maker's breath, Inquisitor, you definitely clean up well, remind me to bring you to things as my escort more often.”

The Inquisition was standing on the landing waiting for the Inquisitor and Gaspard to be introduced. The front of the dress was stunning, and the sight of her had them gasping when they realized it was her. However, what had Cullen almost falling down the stairs as he followed her, was the back. He whispered hoarsely to Josephine “Andraste's tits she has no smalls on at all!” giggling behind her hand Josy shook her head “No Commander she does not.” He sucked in his breath “Sweet Mother of Andraste, this night's going to kill me.”

To say she caused a stir would be a gross understatement, She managed to keep Celene alive. Expose the traitors, unfortunately, it meant her date was beheaded. She was tired and it had been a ridiculously long day, Cullen joined her on the balcony his hand resting on the small of her back caressing her skin with his thumb. Kissing her bare shoulder as he spoke to her softly “I was worried for you tonight.” turning in his arms Evelyn smiled brushing her lips over his, “It was a long night.” taking her hand he bowed to her, “my love, may I have this dance?” Grinning at him “Why commander rumor has it, you don't dance.” 

Twirling her in his arms “My love, one should never listen to rumors.” He escorted her to the middle of the ballroom amidst all the nobles. When he pulled her into his arms they danced inappropriately close, funny neither of them cared. Cullen’s lips were at her ear “You love, looked stunning tonight, I think you should dress like this more often.” laughing she kissed his cheek “yes it's amazing how a few well-placed pieces of fabric can make a girl look good.” Spinning her and dropping her low into a dip. his lips brushing her this time “it's not the dress, my love it's the confidence of the woman wearing it that made it beautiful. You are constantly trying to blend in, tonight everyone got to see you like I do. The shining beacon that was born to stand out.” She blushed and stammered a little, he cut her off with another spin when he pulled her back he winked at her “Evelyn, don't make me find another mirror…” her head fell back in a full-throated laughter drawing envious eyes there way “Maker not the mirror again.”

Holding her to him, their bodies moving together to the music how voice lowered with need “so rumor has it, you have no smalls on under this creation?” Spinning away from him and then being tugged back in, her hands on his chest, “one should never listen to rumors Commander.” He dipped her one last time kissing her full on the dance floor the clearing of throats bringing them back to reality. Grabbing his hand she took him to her suites for the night. As the door closed the guard outside heard the words from the Inquisitor, “however if you were to investigate, these rumors might become fact.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so before you hang me at the title. if it truly offends I will change it. It's a saying I use in reference to myself like all the damn time. The next one is fat girls don't run... they stand there and kick ass. To me, it's poking a little fun at being completely freaking awesome. I have a whole litany of Fat girls don't...
> 
> PS I'm just saying Evelyn rocked this, before Spanx O.O ... I wonder do they make like full body Spanx... hmm something to look into.


End file.
